


Making Magic Happen

by sharadaskye



Series: S-Squared: Shane and Sharada [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I've never written a poly relationship before, M/M, Magic Cock, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Sex Magic, Size Kink, magic dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharadaskye/pseuds/sharadaskye
Summary: Sharada's nervous about the date between the Wizard and Shane. It's something he wants, but his mind gets the better of him. Once it begins, he finds that he really enjoys it.





	1. Nervous Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any suggestions or comments! Feel free to let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts!

When Sharada stood on his porch, he could easily see the tower that belonged to the Wizard, as it loomed over the forests south of his farm. It had taken a little over a year to get it running smoothly, and having Shane around to tend to the chickens made his days easier. Leaning back against the side of his house, the farmer shivered in the late night breeze. 

“What are you doing out here? You nervous about tomorrow?” The unexpected voice from the window beside him caused Sharada to jump slightly. 

With a huge sigh, Sharada nodded before walking back inside. Shane closed the window and settled onto the sofa, gently patting the space next to him. The taller man sat down, shifting until he felt comfortable as he leaned into his grumpy lover. “Nervous doesn’t even come close to what I’m feeling.” Sharada paused, scratching at the back of his neck aggressively with his when the words stopped making sense. 

Shane’s hand covered his own, and their fingers were soon intertwined, stopping the farmer’s habit in it’s track. “We talked about this for weeks, both the Wizard and I agreed that if it was something you would like to pursue, then we will see how it works.” Now it was Shane who paused, taking a moment to think about what he needed to say. “It’s not a reflection of you as a person, and I’m not going to think any differently about you because of what you’re into. If you’re having second thoughts about tomorrow, we can reschedule it, or even cancel it. I’m sure the Wizard would still love your company even if the plans were to change.” 

Sharada shook his head - he was determined to go through with it - to get his curiosity sated, to finally figure out what it was like to be with Shane and the Wizard at the same time. He remembered every conversation that he had with Shane before even bringing the subject up, the week he spent worried sick that the man he loved would find him sick or leave and never speak to him again. “I know, we talked about this extensively. I just don’t want to fuck it up, I don’t want to fuck up what we have or what I have with the Wizard. What if it’s not what he expected? What if it’s something you’re not into?” Now that he started, the words just spilled forth, each thought, whether complete or not, escaped his mind and he started crying. 

“Shar, shush.” With a small shuffle on the couch, Shane moved and kissed the sobbing man on the lips, effectively shutting him up. After pulling back, a finger was gently placed against Sharada’s lips, stopping him from continuing the endless worries. 

“Listen to my voice, and breathe with me, I need you to calm down because you stopped making sense. I can’t say one way or another if it’s my thing or not, because I’ve never done it before. I love you so much, and the Wizard has a special place in my heart as much as he does in yours. I would like to give this a shot, and after it happens, I’d like to invite the Wizard to move in and live with us. If you are okay with that, otherwise I’d be just as happy to hold off to ask him. I never thought that I’d be in love with two people at once, and I’d want to have both of you here.”

Shane removed the finger, but the farmer knew that his reasoning wasn’t over, so he remained silent despite the sniffles. It made sense, and Sharada knew that he was worried over nothing, but the fact that Shane was willing to reassure him just made his cheeks warm. “The three of us can discuss the details after tomorrow, because I know if we do it before, you’ll overthink things again. I’m going to admit that when you first suggested the idea, I was a bit shocked, but only because I didn’t expect it from you. You seemed so innocent despite hanging around me for a full year.” 

After another pause, Shane pulled out his phone and checked the time. “Do you still want tomorrow to happen?” Sharada nodded slowly. “Then let’s go back to bed. We’ve got about 4 hours before we need to be up to tend to the animals. The two of us will be with you tomorrow, you’re not going to have to go through it alone, and if you get overwhelmed, just let me know and we’ll take care of you.” 

“Shane, I love you. You know just what to say to get me to see things rationally.” Sharada muttered as he stood up, pulling the other man with him. 

“Only because you did the same with me.” Shane smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist. “And I guess I love you too.”


	2. Getting Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I used to write smut. It clearly doesn't show here. Shane treats Sharada to breakfast in bed, and then gets Sharada ready for the main event.

The early morning sun started shining too early in the morning, and the rays filtered through the open blinds. Wherever Sharada moved, the bright light would always catch his eyes, and he groaned loudly. Turning over onto his stomach, he buried his head under the pillows and shivered as his back was exposed from the warmth of the blanket. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” The rough voice drifted in from the hallway, and the other man walked into their bedroom, holding a tray of breakfast foods - leftover pizza, deep fried jalapeno poppers, and orange juice. 

Turning back around, Sharada sat back up in bed, surprise written all over his face at the sight of Shane bringing him breakfast in bed. “What, no beer?” He laughed, eyeing the assortment of random food, noting that Shane’s favorite drink was replaced with juice. Taking the tray, Sharada gently placed it onto his lap, and held onto it as the bed shifted under the additional weight. 

“Dig in! I already took care of the animals, and there’s another 3 inches of snow out there.” Shane rambled, listing things that he wanted to inform of the chores that he done. “Both heaters are working well, and we have more than enough hay to last us the rest of the winter.” 

Nodding, Sharada ate one of the poppers, before grabbing a slice of reheated pizza. He ate in silence while the other man described what they might need to do about the chicken coop to make it more functional. He ate a slice of pizza and a couple of the poppers before downing his orange juice. “Makes sense. There has been a lot of wasted space in the coop, and I trust your judgement on it. Just let me know if you need help with it.” 

The two of them spent the next half hour in bed, just chatting about the farm and their plans for spring. Shane wanted to start brewing various types of beer, pale ales, and lagers, while maintaining his chickens. On the other hand, Sharada spoke of a field of trees lined with tappers on every one of them, next to fields of seasonal crops. 

Eventually, the conversation lulled, and Shane stood up, grabbing the tray from the bed. “After I get this in the sink, would you like to head out?” 

“Yeah! Let me get dressed and I’ll be ready.” Sharada crawled out of bed, dancing as his feet touched the cold floor. Padding over to the bathroom, he shucked his pajamas and took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Opening the cupboard right above the toilet, he grabbed a towel and washcloth, and reaching toward the very back, his hands found a slightly cool silicone plug. As he fumbled in the drawer for some lube, Sharada turned on the hot and cold taps and soaked the washcloth in the warm water. 

After washing his face with the sopping wet cloth, Sharada grabbed the medium sized butt plug and lube, and returned to the bedroom. He wasn’t surprised to find Shane waiting there for him, small spots of water dotted his shirt, a clear sign that he just rinsed the dishes and threw them into the dishwasher. “Get on all fours.” A simple command, and one that the taller man was eager to follow. 

Once he was in position on the bed, Sharada felt the cold liquid drip down as Shane’s fingers applied it against his hole. With goosebumps covering his bare skin, he shivered again as two fingers easily entered him. “You are doing so well already.” The words of praise caused his face to redden, as his lover gently began stretching him open. 

First there were two fingers, and after several gentle thrusts, Shane added a third and repeated the process until four fingers fit snugly inside the other man. “It’s time.” Despite the warning, Sharada wasn’t ready for another round of cold lube, as Shane applied more to his loose hole and the plug that would soon be keeping him open. Slowly twisting and pushing the plug against the slick hole, Shane knew that it would fit, but he didn’t want to rush things before they even made it over to the Wizards. 

Thankfully, Shane needed to change clothes as well, as his raging hardon pressed against his boxers, soaking a small area with precum. Sharada was leaking himself, as there was a rather large damp spot on the towel that was placed to protect the bedding. “There we are!” Shane said, watching the entire width of the plug be engulfed, leaving a small circle from which to remove it. “We better get dressed now and hurry up, otherwise we might get caught in the snow storm today.”   
It took the two of them about 15 minutes to clean up their mess. Shane gently washed the lube off of Sharada’s ass, and gathered both the towel and washcloth into the laundry hamper. Sharada stiffly walked around, as he was still getting used to having the plug inside him, but he got himself dressed before Shane was ready. 

Standing just outside their front door, bundled in warm winter clothing, Shane grabbed Sharada’s glove covered hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s go. I can tell you’re excited about it.” Thankfully nobody ventured into the forest during the winter, as if they did, they would see Shane leading Sharada through the woods, both sporting huge erections that were barely covered by their jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! So many people clicked on this! I wasn't expecting anyone to read this! Thanks guys! Anyway, welcome to the first NSFW part of this story. I'm thinking on making this 4-5 chapters in length. But we'll see! I will eventually write how Sharada was able to get Shane to come out of his grumpy shell.


	3. The Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Sharada meet the Wizard, and sexy times ensue.

Ever since the leaves fell from the trees in fall, the forest seemed devoid of the usual charm and magic that permeated the air. Now that winter was in full swing, the snow and ice turned it into a bleak landscape. The only sign of life in the forest was the pair of footsteps that started from Sharada’s farm and went directly to the Wizard’s tower, and if Leah or Marnie were to emerge from their homes, it would be obvious who those footsteps belonged to. Shane wasn’t worried about anyone putting two and two together, as the falling snow would eventually cover their tracks. 

“You’re going to knock now? After all these months of you barging in, this is the moment you’re going to follow societal norms?” A deep voice echoed from above the two men, as the Wizard leaned out of a window on the second story of the tower. “Get in and warm up, I’ll be down in just a minute.” 

Sharada’s face turned red at the Wizard’s teasing, as he was known for lacking boundaries when it came to entering other people’s homes. Bedrooms were off limits unless specifically invited, and he rarely entered them even if invited, as the episode with Shane was the only time he rushed into a bedroom. Opening the door, Sharada walked into the familiar room, immediately peering into the various bubbling pots and beakers around the room. 

“How much time do you spend here during the year?” Shane asked, a bit confused how confident Sharada was inspecting all of the contraptions and items straight out of a mad scientist's laboratory. “I never imagined that magic looked a lot like chemistry, well besides the giant bubbling cauldron that screams ‘magic’.” 

Sharada nodded after inspecting the last set of instruments that turned a blue liquid into a purple sand-like substance. “Not often, as during the regular months I’ve got the farm to tend to. I usually spend a lot of time here during the rainy days, but those are few and far between.” Sharada shrugged off his outer layers, revealing a plain green t-shirt that was a bit too large, as it draped over his ripped jeans. He held his hand out for Shane to do the same, and gathered his coats and hung them up on the coat tree that was next to the front door.   
“I’d say you’re here more often than that.” The Wizard commented from the staircase entrance that appeared behind the bookshelf. Taking a few strides across the room, cape flowing in the quick motions, the Wizard grabbed Sharada’s face with his hands and planted a kiss on the other man. 

Shane stood there dumbfounded - he couldn’t believe how bold the Wizard was, unless that’s how the man was normally - until the Wizard was standing before him. “Did you think I would leave you out?” Stunned, the purple haired man laughed and kissed Shane with the same vigor that he did to Sharada. 

“You two are acting like we haven’t planned this, did you want a formal invitation to get started on the activities?” With a deep, hearty laugh, the Wizard grabbed Sharada’s hand, and brought the three of them together in an awkward three way kiss and embrace. After a couple seconds, the three of them found their groove, as trying to kiss two other people at the same time was difficult. 

Sharada was intensely making out with the Wizard, his hands running up and down the cloak covered chest, whereas Shane alternated between kissing Sharada’s and the Wizard’s necks. As Shane’s hands were groping Sharada’s ass, he got the idea of pushing the plug slightly, and the second he puts his fingertips on the silicone base and gently presses inward, a loud moan emanated from Sharada. 

The Wizard removed his hat and cape, letting the clothing fall to the floor, while his other hand pulls Sharada closer, grinding against him. His hand slid up under Sharada’s shirt, sliding against the hairy, undefined stomach. Pulling away from the other man, the Wizard pulled the shirt up and off of Sharada, whistling at the sight before him. 

“Should we take this upstairs? I’ve prepped the second floor for our plans, and I’m quite interested to see what you think of it Sharada. I’m sure Shane will be surprised by what I’ve done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I've written smut before, it's been years though so forgive me.


	4. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't enjoy a sex dungeon and dildos hooked up to machines?

Sharada was the first to enter the second floor, marvelling at the entire setup the Wizard had rigged. There was a giant table, lined with a dark black fabric, in the center of the room, and it was surrounded by a rather long length of tubing suspended from the ceiling by hooks. The end of the tubing closest to the table had a decent length dildo fastened to the end of it, whereas the other end was secured to a machine in the middle of the far wall, surrounded by four cylinders of moving white liquid. 

“Holy….” The farmer gasped, taking in the sight of the entire room, the mere thought that the Wizard spend all this time in creating this room, caused his dick to twitch in his pants. Shane was also at a loss for words about the room before him. 

“I’m glad the two of you are liking what you see! Now, are you ready Sharada?” The Wizard walked over to the table, losing his clothing in the process. Now that the Wizard was fully nude, Sharada greedily eyed the man before him, taking in everything about him. 

The Wizard was a stocky man, solid with a beer belly, and his chest was covered with a long tufts purple hair. His arms and legs were thick, but lacked muscle definition, but they were covered in his signature purple hair as well. Now that the man wasn’t wearing clothing, Sharada could see that the Wizard had a sizable cock, as from his estimates it had to be at least 9 inches long and thick as a wine bottle. 

“I am. Is lying on my back going to pose an issue?” He asked, walking over to the table and pressed down against the silky fabric. Stripping his clothing, Sharada leaned on the table when he was kicking off his shoes and removing his pants. Each movement slightly pulled on the plug that was still inside him, causing his cock to leak more precum. 

“Not at all! On your back is going to work out just fine!” The Wizard walked over to the machine, and flipped the lever, causing the entire system to come to life, a light hum filled the room. Turning back around, he watched Sharada lay down on the table.

Shane, however, was unable to focus on any one particular feature the room had, as he was overwhelmed by everything. When he heard his lover hiss in pain, his attention snapped over to the sight before him. 

“Come on Shane, go get him prepared. Secure his feet to the straps, and start working that plug out of him!” The Wizard whispered against Shane’s left ear, causing goosebumps to appear on his arms and neck. When the Wizard snuck behind Shane, he would never know, but he did as instructed. 

Gently maneuvering each of Sharada’s legs, Shane gently secured the leather straps around the ankles, making sure that it wasn’t pulling too much on either leg. Feeling overdressed, Shane stripped the remaining clothing he had on, and instinctively began pulling the plug out of Sharada’s well stretched hole. 

“Okay you two, this is gonna be one wild time!” Holding a dildo that nearly matched the width of the plug, the Wizard joined Shane at the end of the table. “Relax Sharada, it’s going to go in very easily.” 

While the dildo leaked a bit of white liquid as the Wizard held it, the slick substance did make the initial entry a lot easier than Sharada though it would. Being stretched and having the plug inside him certainly helped as well. One forceful shove, and the Wizard had pushed the entire dildo into his awaiting hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there guys! I promise the next one will include more of the tags that haven't made an appearance yet.


	5. The Long Haul

Seeing stars, he realized that the dildo was a lot larger than he thought it was, certainly bigger than the plug he used. With a loud moan, Sharada felt a couple beads of the liquid run down his ass, dripping onto the fabric lined table. “You okay Shar?” Shane asked, leaning over a bit so he could look into his lover’s eyes. 

“Ung….ye-yeah!” He yelped a bit as he shifted, getting comfortable on the table with his legs held with restraints. Panting a bit, Sharada got used to the intrusion, forcing his muscles to relax through deep breaths and by closing his eyes. It was a bit surprising that the Wizard remained distant and quiet after inserting the dildo. He snapped his eyes open when he heard the machine roar to life, the sound faded into a light hum, but he hadn’t felt any change to the dildo inside him. 

“It’s okay, I just wanted to get the liquid flowing again.” The Wizard cooed, seemingly coming from nowhere, as he gently brushed some of Sharda’s loose hairs from his face, “I wouldn’t start until I was sure you were ready. How do you feel? You used to having it inside you yet?” He sat down next to Sharada, his hard cock dripping from the excitement, but just gently combed his fingers through the long brown hair, twisting it around his fingers when it reached the ends. 

He nodded vigorously, as he was now relaxed around the dildo inside him. The fact that the dildo was at least twice the size of Shane’s dick made Sharada wonder if he would become used to having this size inside him. Watching as the Wizard walked back over to the machine, Sharada felt a change as the pressure built inside the contraption and tube that leaned against his leg. The liquid began pumping out of the dildo, and Sharada moaned at the sensation of being filled. 

“Let me know if you feel any discomfort. I started it off slow but it will soon increase in intensity. Be sure to let us know immediately if it starts to get painful.” The Wizard said with an even tone in his voice, as if he was reading from a dry textbook. Walking back over to the table, he started stroking his own cock, returning to the end of the table near Sharada’s head. “I want you to suck my dick now. Here, I’ll make it easier for you.” 

With a snap of his fingers, Sharada’s head fell backward as a portion of the table was removed, allowing the Wizard to get closer to the other man. The Wizard slapped his dick against Sharada’s face a couple times, growing harder with each one. Sharada opened his mouth and tried to get the other man’s cock in his mouth, using his tongue to aid him in this endeavor. Eventually the Wizard stopped slapping Sharada’s face with his dick and shoved it into his mouth. 

“Don’t worry Shane, you’ll get a turn here soon!” The Wizard laughed, watching as Shane stared wide eyed his lover eagerly take another man’s cock down his throat. He thrust repeatedly, enjoying the gagging sounds that came from the man he was face fucking. “You’re such a good cocksucker! I should’ve had you doing this earlier, who knew it would feel this wonderful!” 

Shane snapped out of his stupor, and decided to get involved in the action. Since his lover's hands were free, he grabbed one of them and directed him to start jacking him off, leaning over to kiss the Wizard who was still fucking Sharada’s throat with his huge cock. 

The machine had been running for at least 5 minutes by this point, and Sharada’s stomach looked like he had eaten a large meal, as it protruded similar to that of a potbelly. The Wizard expected that the machine should switch over to start pumping more of the liquid into his willing captive any second now, and his estimation was confirmed when the machine whirred loudly for a second time. Shane continued having his cock stroked by his lover, who was starting to sweat over the relentless assault he was receiving from the Wizard. 

“Fuck! You married a wonderful man here Shane. If I hear you aren’t treating him right, I will make your life a living hell.” The Wizard laughed playfully, continuing to thrust into Sharada’s mouth without stopping. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re being too easy on him, he really likes it when you shove it deep and hold it there a while. Little fucker loves gagging on huge cocks.” Shane replied, twisting Sharada’s nipple. 

“Oh? Well, I am happy to oblige in this case!” With those words the Wizard slammed his cock into Sharada’s abused mouth and held the other man’s head still with his hands, effectively choking him. After a couple seconds, the Wizard released his hold and let the other man breathe for a second, removing his cock from Sharada’s mouth entirely. 

“Get in there Shane. I don’t want to cum first.” The Wizard paused, turning his attention towards the man on the table. “Do you want more? How big do you want to be? I can easily increase the flow as you’ve barely taken two containers out of the four that I have in store for you.”

“Y….yes please! More! I want to be filled to the brim by your machine!” Sharada gasped, rubbing his now free hands over his rather large stomach. It had grown to the size of an inflated basketball, but Sharada knew there was more to go. There wasn’t much time to say anything else, as Shane had shoved his cock into the open mouth before him, cutting his lover off. 

“Done.” Another snap and this time the machine roared to life again, this time pumping the liquid much faster. The Wizard climbed up onto the table and pointed his wet cock in Shane’s face, giving the other man little choice in the matter. Shane easily took the Wizard’s dick while he continued to face fuck his lover. 

Sharada was in heaven, he was being filled by the mysterious liquid while being able to suck both the Wizard’s and Shane’s cocks in one afternoon. Moans and the whirrs from the machine filled the room, as the occasional sound of balls slapping skin joined the mix.

Shane knew he was close, he had been on edge ever since Sharada started jacking him off, but he held out to be able to get a blowjob of his own. Now that he was sucking on the Wizard’s throbbing dick as well, he was dancing on the edge. After a particularly loud moan from Sharada, he lost control and slammed his cock into his lover’s throat, flooding it with his huge load as he held the other man’s head in place. 

Once Shane had cum, the Wizard knew their fun was almost at an end, as he too was close to the edge and the machine only had a couple minutes left of liquid now that he sped it up again, as it started to drain from the fourth and final container. Sharada now sported a gut that could rival a sumo wrestler, as the puddle of liquid that seeped around the didlo grew larger. 

“Fuck! That was good!” Shane exclaimed, now that he no longer had the Wizard’s dick inside his mouth. He stepped away from the table, leaving enough space for Sharada to get in a couple deep breaths. “You good?” 

Another series of nods before the Wizard took Shane’s place and resumed facefucking the man before him. He was close to cumming as well, he would definitely be having Sharada suck his cock more often as he never knew this is what he was missing out on. After several thrusts into the other man’s mouth, the Wizard groaned loudly and swore in an unknown language as he shoved his cock deep, holding it there as he came hard down his throat. 

Pulling out, the Wizard panted, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. As he glanced over to the machine, he saw that the container was empty, and that it had stopped pumping before he had gotten off. Sharada took up most of the table, as his huge belly jiggled at any slight movement. 

“Are you ready for me to take the dildo out now?” The Wizard asked after giving Sharada a moment to breathe. He gently lifted the other man’s head back into a natural position before the table reappeared beneath it. 

“Y-y-yeah. I feel like a water balloon, but this was exactly what I wanted. Thank you both.” 

“No need to thank us, my little sex freak, it was my pleasure.” 

“Mine too Shar. I didn’t expect myself to enjoy it this much.” 

With a loud pop, the Wizard removed the dildo from Sharada’s ass, as gallons of liquid poured out before he could get used to tightening his ass again. Even though most of the liquid was expelled, Sharada still sported a large stomach, which shook a lot as his legs were released from their restraints. The Wizard and Shane helped Sharada sit up, and led him into a bathroom, more liquid soaking his legs with each step, allowing him all the time to finish expelling the liquid. 

“Now, when you feel up to it, there is a tub that you can draw a bath, we’ll return when we hear the water running.” The Wizard called through the door, as he planned on having Shane help him gather their clothing before they joined Sharada in the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another update! Sorry for the delay, I get ideas in my head and they cause me to want to start new stories until I get back to the other ideas.


	6. Shapes

Shane made easy work of gathering their discarded clothing, shoving it into a large pile on the counter that led into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the Wizard to return, hoping that his idea would work so he could stop freaking out about everything. He knew that Sharada loved the Wizard, it was a different sort of love, but the former supermarket employee knew it was something that Sharada worried over. 

“Ah, Shane. You didn’t have to wait for me, you could’ve joined him already.” The Wizard said with his robe and clothes bundled under his arm. Setting his clothing next to the other pile, the Wizard opened the cabinet, pulling out folded towels and washcloths, setting them on the other side of the sink, opposite of the pile of clothing. 

“I need to talk to you. Without him.” Shane knew it sounded like he was delivering horrible news, his gruff voice only adding to the Wizard’s concern. If he could actually think about what to say for one second, Shane knew he would make it make sense to the other man without phrasing it like the worst TV drama ever. 

“I certainly hope you’re going to continue that train of thought, as the silence is not explaining what we need to discuss about the farmer.” Leaning against the wall across from Shane, the Wizard relaxed - a feat as he was completely nude and oddly comfortable with it - giving a questioning look at Shane before glancing at the door that led to the tub. 

“God, I don’t do this kinda shit. Sharada was the one to do everything in our relationship, and I’m just seemingly along for the ride. And he wants you.” A pause, Shane tried to gesture between the door and the two of them, “He wants us, wants to be with us. Together. At the same time.” A loud groan, and the two of them stilled until they heard the water running again. 

“It’s like, I don’t want him to be alone in this, and feel like he’s the weird one because he loves two men. But I know next to nothing about you, and I want to be happy, to make him happy, and I wouldn’t know if I could make you happy. I know I’m a huge disappointment to most people, but he makes me feel like I am worthy of the entire world, and he feels the same way about you.” 

“Wizard - Fuck, I don’t even know your first name - I wanted to give you a heads up of what you’re going to be walking into when you go into that tub alone. Tell him I’m still trying to find my underwear, and I will join you in 20 minutes.” Shane started to leave the room, letting the Wizard enter the room without him around.

While Shane was giving his impromptu speech, the Wizard could only stand there and listen. It was true that when Sharada approached him with the idea of the three of them having an afternoon romp, and when more specifics came out, he did insist on speaking with the two of them about what they planned on doing today. It came across as Sharada’s idea, but the Wizard was shocked that Shane went along without much complaint. Now hearing the point of view from Shane, it made sense; there was a part of the other man that feared he would be left behind in this whole thing. 

“Shane,” the other man paused mid step, and turned back around to face the Wizard, who was two inches away from his face, “Get your ass in that tub before 20 minutes otherwise I will drag you in there myself.” Closing the distance, the Wizard kissed Shane deeply, holding the man’s head still while they kissed. 

“Yessir!” With a sheepish smile on his face, Shane left, and the Wizard wondered when he missed the signs from the farmer. He knew that the new resident of Pelican Town was unusually kind, and often sought out the outliers of the community to actively befriend them. After their first meeting, the Wizard wondered why the farmer had never stopped by to see him and have a chat. It was clearer now, as the Wizard wondered if that’s when the crush originally began within the other man. Such answers would be answered later, but the Wizard was now understanding the situation he was facing, so he said to himself the most important realization.

“I think I really love the two of them.”

Gathering the towels and washcloths into his arms, the Wizard entered the room with the tub, the warm steam welcoming him in. He stared at Sharada relaxing in the large pool of water, sitting in the middle, water up to his neck as his hair floated around. 

“It took you a long time. Where’s Shane?” Sharada asked as soon as he noticed the purple haired man’s presence. 

“He’s still looking for his underwear, apparently he wanted me to make sure you were doing okay and join you. He’ll be here soon.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, come on in! The water’s great!” Clearly Sharada was nervous, not only after everything that they just did together, but the Wizard could tell there was something else. 

“I shall, as I could use a moment to relax myself. The time always seems to get away from me, so I rarely take long baths.” Stepping into the tub, the Wizard sighed into the hot water, enjoying how it relaxed his muscles. “Why did you fall in love with me?” 

While the look of shock on the farmer’s face was highly entertaining, the Wizard was too old to beat around the bush, and he knew that a direct approach might work out better. Sharada remained silent for a minute, sinking lower into the water so his mouth was covered with water, his face a bright red. He was caught off guard by the question, but moreso by the fact the Wizard knew of his infatuation. 

“Why is water wet?” He retorts, sitting straight up, revealing his chest dripping with rivulets of water cascading it down. “I fell for you hard the first time we really spoke, when you informed me of the forest spirits. It started off like a school crush, and I thought it was because I was new here and lonely despite everyone being so nice. You made my heart race and I didn’t know if I was ready to admit how I felt to myself, so I stayed away. Surely you noticed that I didn’t come back for months after meeting you.” 

“That I did, I thought you were scared off because of everything I represent. I practice dark magic here, and surely it was clear that you were like the rest of the town: scared, uncomfortable, or freaked out by me.” 

“But I wasn’t, and then when I met Shane, I realized that I also felt the same when I spent time with Shane, as when I visited you for the first time. And that’s when I returned, only to see if the feeling was still so intense, and it was, if not more so. So I kept coming back, hoping you would catch on, but I guess you never did.” Sharada leaned back, speaking up towards the ceiling, trying to make sense of his words, but his heart was beating faster than it ever did before when he was alone with the Wizard. 

“And when I started dating Shane, I felt guilty, wrong, and horrible for the first week because I was harboring a torch for you, and Shane had no idea. He called me out on it, and eventually we discussed the feelings I had. I was terrified he would leave me, calling me a disgusting freak or tell me not to see you again.” 

“But the thing was, I didn’t.” Shane said, standing in the room, smirking at the two of their surprised faces. “You should really pay more attention, I’ve been standing here for the last 5 minutes.” 

“Fuck you asshole! I’m having a moment here and your quipp ruined it.” Sharada splashed a bit of water out of the tub, getting Shane’s chest wet. Now the that the three of them were in the tub, Sharada motioned for the two of them to sit next to him, forming a small triangle. 

“Shane,” Sharada turned towards his lover, “I love you because you’re an asshole,” a wince from the other man, ”but that’s because you’re not afraid to say what you feel about the world around you, and that takes strength. You ground me in a way that lets me be free to explore what I want to do with my life. We still have a lot to work on, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I never felt like this before with any of my past relationships, I never wanted to stay around when things got rough before.” 

Shane looked like he was on the verge of tears, a sight that Sharada never seen before, even after going to therapy with the recovering alcoholic. He held out his hand, and Sharada grabbed it immediately, lowering it beneath the water as the cooler air sent shivers down Sharada’s spine.

“Wizard-”

“Mathias.” The Wizard - Mathias whispered.

“What?” Sharada asked, not entirely sure what he heard. 

“My name, it’s Mathias. Mathias Rasmodius.” 

“Ah! Well then, Mathias. I love you as well, you make me question more about the world we live in, especially the magical nature of Pelican Town and Stardew Valley. I’m never satisfied with the answers I get and you’re not going to scare me off with your magic. You stopped the Dwarf and Shadow People from fighting, and you obviously care deeply for those in the town - despite not showing it often. You make me feel like I’m dreaming and I do not want to wake up.”

Sharada held out his hand for Mathias to hold, and he took a deep breath, this time addressing both of them. 

“I don’t know how this is going to work, I am venturing into a world that I never imagined for myself. I thought I would fall in love and live in the city for the rest of my life, perhaps moving to the suburbs to live my life a part of a machine. When I arrived here, I did not expect to fall in love, I certainly never expected to fall in love with two people.” Sharada paused, taking a moment to take a deep breath before resuming with speaking his thoughts. 

“You both mean alot to me, and I really don’t know how this would work, but fuck it. I want to be in a relationship with you, and I know that you two don’t really have a relationship now, but I hope that if you return my feelings, you would be willing to give this a shot and see what happens.” 

Now that Sharada was done, he hadn’t noticed that the other two were holding hands beneath the water as he spoke. He knew he was crying and tried to wipe his eyes, realizing that his hands were interlocked with Mathias’ and Shane’s hands. 

“You idiot.”

“Right? I can’t believe that you thought I could ever consider you a freak after all the shit you’ve been through with me.”

Breaking the hand holding, the two men gathered around the farmer, settling against one another while they leaned back against the cool tiles of the tub. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Sharada placed them on both of their thighs, feeling surrounded with affection. 

“You two are staying tonight.” Mathias broke the silence, “I do not plan on having the two of you walk back in this weather at night, and I think it’s about time that I had company stay over.” 

Sharada laughed openly, his worries dissipating with each unabashed laugh, realizing that nothing changed between them. It would take some time to figure out what their relationships would be like, but time was something they had plenty of and no rush to get it figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe an epilogue at the end?


	7. Epilogue

It was apparent to Robin when she visited to repair the chicken coop that Sharada’s house was a lot busier than it had been when he first arrived here now that Shane and the mysterious Wizard resided in his home. Her opinion on Shane gradually changed as he hung around the farmer, it seemed that he slowly learned to open up and enjoy himself more. She new next to nothing about the purple haired man that resided in the forest south of Sharada’s farm, but she was a bit confused when the three of them would collectively tend to the farm. 

Shane joined her in the chicken coop most mornings before the sun made its presence known, and she bit her tongue to refrain from asking the questions that ran through her mind on a loop. Robin was not one for idle gossip, especially about one of her friends and members of the community, but when she overheard that Marnie saw the Wizard walking to Sharada’s farm, nothing about it made sense to her. Sharada was known for his unyielding kindness and ability to bring a positive change to Pelican Town. However, the curiosity got the better of her and she ended up asking the question that danced on the tip of her tongue. 

“Do you know why the Wizard keeps visiting Sharada?” Her hands dropped the hammer, and covered her mouth, face growing red. 

“Oh him? He lives here, why wouldn’t the Wizard hang around?” Shane said as if it was nothing special, which only threw Robin’s head into a spiral of confusion. 

“Lives here? As in in the same house with you two?” The question was unintentional, but it would have lingered in her mind for a long time if she didn’t get the answer. 

“Yep! He’s been a huge help with the Junimos, who in turn have been a great aid getting the farm up and running after the winter.” He explained, finishing feeding the last of the chickens and left Robin in the coop alone. While he wanted to laugh the second he left the coop, he knew that the carpenter was still within earshot. Sharada would get a kick out of this, as his suspicions were correct, the town was slowly figuring out the three of them lived together. 

\--------

Mathias spoke with the Junimos after Sharada convinced them that he was not going to experiment on them, and that his only intent was academic in nature. Now that his arcane studies were taking place in Sharada’s basement, he never felt the need to return to the tower, unless there was a book that he left behind to save space. While the walls were lined with his books, there were dozens that he left behind due to a lack of space, but those were the books he rarely needed. 

The first week he lived together with the two men, Mathias chased after the Junimos every morning while they helped Sharada on the farm. When the three of them settled onto the couch for the night, the farmer asked if Mathias would like to learn the language of the Junimos. As the words left his mouth, Sharada found himself on his back, staring up at the man who was pinning him down begging for the knowledge. He promised that tomorrow morning he would speak to the Junimos and get them to teach him the language 

They agreed after much back and forth, and Mathias was able to learn more from them about their kind and other spirits than he ever thought possible, and in turn, they doubled their efforts on the farm. Together, the forest spirits and the wizard became a whirlwind on managing the farm, Sharada set most of it up with sprinklers, so they just harvested the crops whenever they were ready and then spending the other time tending to Mathias’ experiments. Despite the hard work moving everything into the basement, it seemed that he was making further strides in his research than before. It was likely due to the presence of the Junimos as well as the two men making sure he ate and took adequate breaks. 

He noticed Shane left the coop and was headed in his direction, so he left the Junimos to finish their harvest, and went to speak to the approaching man.”Already done with the chickens? I thought you’d be another half hour at least.” 

“Yeah,” Shane started, looking back at the coop stifling his urge to laugh uncontrollably, “Apparently word got out about the three of us, and now I’d imagine the entire town is curious as to what is going on.” Taking a moment to glance around, he couldn’t find Sharada in the fields. 

“He’s inside today. Since spring is just started, he wants to plan ahead for summer and fall to optimize the layout of the farm to increase profits. He told me that the greenhouse was going to be used for the ancient fruit, but he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with the fields.” 

“Well, I’m sure he’s having a blast with that. Did you want to head over to the bath house tonight and relax?” Part of him wanted to just take a hot bath in Mathias’ tower, but Sharada insisted on visiting the bath house. While the first week of spring was rough, Sharada spent the entire day clearing out the fields from the rocks and branches that appeared as the snow thawed, Shane felt like this past week was draining. 

“Magnificent! I shall alert Sharada to our plans.” Mathias disappeared in a flash, something that Shane wondered if he would ever get used to. Picking up the satchel of crops that was deposited in front of the Junimo hut, he carefully sorted it into the chests to replenish what they consumed and then organized the rest into the box the Mayor picked up every morning. Taking a seat on the edge of the porch, Shane cooled down in the shade and crisp spring breeze. 

Everything in his life changed within the last year; he got romantically involved with a farmer, started seeing a therapist regularly, stopped working at Joja Mart (and as a result drank less alcohol) and even spent more time with Jas despite moving out of Marnie’s home. His room was still there, as his aunt constantly reminded him, but he probably not need it given how things were improving. He even started dating Mathias in addition to Sharada, which was honestly the happiest he’s felt in a long time. 

It was an adjustment sure, but the three of them talked about their concerns as they happened and by the end of the day, nobody ever went to bed upset. Shane learned that he enjoyed physical contact of any variety, so if they were just lounging on the couch, he would drape across the other two and snuggle against them. Since he came from years of solitude as his divorce left him alone in that tower for years before the farmer showed up, Mathias would often hibernate in the basement for hours on end. The other two learned to give him space during these times, and when he was ready to be social, they would welcome him into whatever they were doing. 

Sharada spent most of his time in a general state of worry until Shane sent him to Mathias to talk it out. Money was tight to begin with, and Shane was a welcome help on the farm and certainly increased his productivity as a whole by taking charge of the coop. While they weren’t in debt, they were always tight by the end of winter, and now that there were three of them, Sharada decided to focus on making the farm more profitable. He knew that once the strawberry seeds were sold at the Flower Dance, his savings would be spent on buying as many packets of seeds as he could. But after that, he needed to plan out the layout for summer and fall so this winter would go smoother than last year. 

While he worked on the different layouts on the coffee table, the farmer could tell Mathias was in the room. Despite being able to teleport small distances, the wizard was never subtle about his arrival. When he felt two arms wrap around him, Sharada leaned back into the sofa and let himself be smothered with bearded kisses. 

“Working hard?” Sharada laughed, trying to squirm out of the embrace so he could enact his revenge. 

“More along the lines of hardly working. You spent the entire day inside, is everything okay?” 

It felt wrong to nod, and the look he received said everything he needed to know - Mathias knew he was badly bullshitting. Taking a moment to look back at the pages on the table, Sharada wondered if it would be enough to just produce more each harvest. Thoughts of crop rotations, sprinkler placements, and layouts flipped through his mind, each one another thing he might want to write down for the future of the farm. 

“I can hear you thinking from out here! Stop worrying so much!” Shane yelled from the porch, causing Mathias to laugh. 

“We’re going to the bath house, let’s get the towel and clothes ready.” The wizard moved into the bedroom, grabbing the essential items from the closet and dumping them into a large tote bag, throwing it at Sharada. 

“Let’s go relax okay? We will be fine because we have each other to lean on.” Mathias pulled the farmer into a tight hug, gently rubbing his back in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. When the two of them made it outside, they saw the low afternoon sun and Shane stood up in front of them. 

“Don’t stress about money. No matter how many times you run the numbers, it’s all going to end up okay.” While Shane didn’t start the hug on his own, the farmer pulled the two of them into a big hug, burying his head in between their chests and mumbled. 

“I love you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending, Schmappy Ending


End file.
